


A wild beast in wild

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: He is literally perfect character to write angst, Man I love Dimitri a lot., Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 01:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A man plagued by his regrets, walks a path of revenge.
Kudos: 1





	A wild beast in wild

He lives like a wild beast... Felix was right all along but Dimitri cannot bring himself to care about that. He wasnt able to sleep awhile since imperial soliders are chasing him.

"Here he is! Kill him!" Only good side of being a beast is you no longer feel regret when you kill people. Dimitri stops and prepares his lance (which is almost broken) gets ready to attack.

* * *

Maybe they had the numbers but they didnt had strength of Dimitri. One slash and one of them dies. And the next and the next, the suddenly battle is over. He took the lance from dead soliders warm hand.

İf he looks more carefully solider is quite young. Not older than 15. İf Dimitri was in academy this event would broke him to pieces. However he is no longer naive 17 years old Dimitri, that part of him died when he realizes who was the flame emperor.

He is a 22 year old beast who only cares about killing the emperor of Adrestia, his step sister; Edelgard. Ghosts of his loved ones wants her head, they want revenge... "Dont worry Glenn I will kill her soon as I can. So please, please wait a little."

He whispers this as starting to walk in forest again.

* * *

İts been a while since he slept. As he walks in ruined academy (by Edelgard no less) Dimitri feels his old memories starting to coming back. Sylvain's antics, Annette's songs, Ashe's ramblings about books, Mercedes' cooking (he loved the smell of her cooking even if he wasnt able to taste them.) Sounds of Felix and İngrid's training, professors lectures and Dedue's...

Thinking about Dedue makes Dimitri feel sick... He only remembers their last meeting in cells. His closest friend, a person he saved from day of tragedy died because of him. Dimitri falls into his knees as he vomits.

He should been died, he didnt deserved to live, Dedue did. Somebody comes towards to him but Dimitri doesnt register this until too late. "This mess is what my friends scared from?" Smugness reeks from soliders voice. As solider talks his sickness slowly leaves for anger. Dimitri sways but still gets up to his feet and stabs solider with his lance.

"This place filled with rats. Rats that I should kill." Dimitri walks as his lance leaves a trail of blood.

He walks a path of revenge, a bloody and cruel one as he thinks when he kills imperial soliders in academy.


End file.
